


We’re Not Promised Tomorrow

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin POV, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Anakin Skywalker, It's Anakin though so, M/M, Mentioned Mission Gone Wrong, Misunderstandings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Obi-Wan POV, Obi-wan's use of pet names, Obikin Secret Santa 2020, Obikin Server Secret Santa, Pet Names, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, Unrequited Love, is it really misunderstandings or is it him just not being observant enough?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: He takes a moment, swallowing dryly against the rough rawness of his throat, but he eventually murmurs out, “Mas-master?” voice soft and rough. He’s not sure why, but he watches the way Obi-wan’s eyes darken, lips tighten on the small smile they’re curved into.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 24
Kudos: 115
Collections: Obikin Secret Santa 2020





	We’re Not Promised Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karkedup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karkedup/gifts).



> Firstly, thanks to jswander on the Obikin Discord Server for setting up and running the Secret Server Santa Exchange!
> 
> Secondly, to my prompter, Anna, can't tell you how much fun I had getting your prompt! Which was: something fluffy and smutty with cuddles and hugs after some angst. I hope I what I created hit the brief of the prompt for you!

* * *

Anakin trembles, shuffling his way down the blessedly empty corridor of the _Negotiator_. 

He’s not sure he could keep up the pretense he was fine, like he’d been doing for the last hour when debriefing with the 212th, Commander Cody and Obi-wan. He’d done his best to keep from shaking, from letting the men and his master see how his hands shook. How his body twitched and swayed ever so slightly, despite his best attempts to keep himself as still as possible as the meeting dragged on. 

Anakin’s just thankful, at least, that Ahsoka, Rex and the boys weren’t here to see the sad, pitiful state he was currently in. He didn’t think he’d be able to handle that, not on top of doing his best to shield and put up a front to try to fool Obi-wan as well. He snorts — face twisting up in pain as fire crawls up his spine and flaring at his sides at the motion — not that he thinks he fooled Obi-wan one bit. 

No, no, he’s positive his master knew exactly what Anakin had been attempting to do, showing a poorly constructed facade, he’d just been polite enough to not call him out on it. Force though, he just wants to make it to his cabin and clean up some before he comes to check up on him. Just give him this one thing, just this once, let Obi-wan not see what a disgrace he was.

Not after what had happened on their mission. 

After he’d utterly failed his master.

But for now, he stays up right — not sure how, but he does. Maybe it’s will power or the force giving him a small boon after the hellish mission he’s just come off from. Not that it mattered, he thinks as he comes to a pause, leaning up against the durasteel door to his cabin. Just a moment, he tells himself, just a moment of rest and then he’ll make the last few feet of the privacy of his room, where he can let himself crumble and break with no one to witness his failure.

A moment, that’s all he needs right now. 

He just, just needs a moment to rest, and then he’ll get moving again. 

Just a moment then he’ll get cleaned up before Obi-wan comes around and tells him what he already knows about himself.

“Dear one?”

He startles, body jerking before going tense as he lets out a tiny whimper as his eyes snap up — he wonders when he’d closed them — and sees Obi-wan standing there, dirt still smudge across his cheeks and beard, eyes crinkled at the corners in concern and hair still in complete disarray. 

He takes a moment, swallowing dryly against the rough rawness of his throat, but he eventually murmurs out, “Mas-master?” voice soft and rough. He’s not sure why, but he watches the way Obi-wan’s eyes darken, lips tighten on the small smile they’re curved into. 

He watches as the man drifting closer until he steps fully into Anakin’s space, body radiating heat Anakin can’t stop himself in his current state, from leaning into with a whimper of need. 

“ _Anakin_ ,” Obi-wan rumbles, low and cautious, pausing from where he’d been reaching out, does a quick glance around before curing his arm around Anakin’s shoulders, gently pulling him into his body. Letting Anakin sink into him, to give him what comfort he can offer here, in this moment. “Why didn’t you say anything, darling?” His lips brush against the side of Anakin’s sweat drenched curls and the skin of his forehead. “You should have seen a medic, not attended the briefing, Anakin.”

“‘M fine,” he answers, lips brushing against the thick fabric of Obi-wan’s tunics, head pressing into the crock of the man’s neck. “I just. Just needed a moment of rest, that’s all.”

“Dear one, it’s been nearly an hour since you’d left the bridge.”

Anakin blinks, long and slow, and tries to swallow but lets out a low cough. “I. I-I,” he starts but cuts off with a sharp hiss of pain, when Obi-wan’s free hand gently glides down his sides, accidentally grazing over something that _hurts_.

“Come,” Obi-wan steps back, hands sliding off Anakin’s body and turns to open his door. “Let’s get you out of the corridor, dear heart.”

Anakin braces himself against the pain as he moves to straighten up, managing to bite back the sob clawing at his throat, and slowly finishes the few steps to shuffle into his room. Once inside, he stops, and stares at his narrow bed, debates with himself if sleep, then cleaning up or cleaning up and then sleep is the better idea. 

But Obi-wan takes the choice out of his hands when he steps up to him. “We’ll get you cleaned up, then you can sleep, alright?” He keeps still, waits for Anakin to give a slow nod before reaching out to him once again. Obi-wan moves slow, almost shy like, as he begins to gently, methodically pull his tunics off. He’s slow as pulls off his tabards, obi, carefully moving Anakin this way and that as he goes. 

As he removes the clothing, sees Anakin’s bared skin revealed, Obi-wan sucks in a sharp breath, eyes widening slightly as he takes in the multitude of bruises and scrapes covering the younger man’s torso. 

“Anakin,” he whispers, voice full of far too much emotion to decipher. “ _Anakin_ , why didn’t you go to the medic? You should _not_ have joined us on the bridge.”

Curling in on himself, Anakin ignores the flare of pain his movement causes, and ducks his head to avoid Obi-wan’s gaze. He keeps his mouth closed, doesn’t answer because how could he get the words right, to explain to Obi-wan his need to show that he’s not a failure, that Obi-wan — despite Anakin’s many failure’s — can depend on him. That Anakin needed to prove he wasn’t, that he wouldn’t slow Obi-wan down, even with his injuries. 

Even when he’d been—

So he doesn’t, says nothing, doesn’t try to explain any of the numerous emotions and feelings bubbling beneath his skin. The way the force crashes, withers against his core. Instead, he keeps his head ducked, mouth closed and waits for Obi-wan to give in, to sigh and direct Anakin to where he wants him next.

Eventually, Obi-wan lets out an inaudible sigh, and directs Anakin to sit on the edge of his bed, helping him carefully sink down. Sliding down to his knees, he gently lifts Anakin’s left leg, slowly unlacing his boot before pulling it off before moving to undo the right. 

He pauses there, hands curled around Anakin’s knees, and he stares up at him, looking thoughtful for a long moment. “What am I to do with you, darling?”

Anakin bites at his lip, stops himself from saying, ‘ _Keep me, keep me forever and ever. Love me as I do you. Want me as I want you. Run away with me, keep me, just_ want _me, Obi-wan, just_ love _me._ ’ But he doesn’t say any of that, keeps himself quiet and instead gives a tiny shrug. 

Before pushing himself up, Obi-wan gives a little squeeze just as his hands slide off of Anakin’s knees. Holding his hands out, he helps him off the bed, quickly moving to ease his arm around his trim waist, taking as much of Anakin’s weight as he sees the younger’s legs tremble at holding up his own weight.

“Let us move to the ‘fresher, alright?” He gives a sweet, if still worried smile. “A quick shower, change of clothes. It’ll do you some good, dear one. Then sleep, since you seem determined not to go see a medic.”

“I don’t know if I can make it,” Anakin bites out, cheeks flushing with shame as he ducks his head as if to try and hide from his weakness.

“I have you, Anakin, you needn’t worry. I _always_ have you, dear heart.” Obi-wan adjusts his grip, bending enough to work one arm underneath his legs and the other around his back and lights, cradling Anakin to his chest. He shifts, waits for Anakin to settle and strides across the small room to the fresh, carefully maneuvering to get them both through the door.

Carefully, he sets Anakin down, arm still wrapped around his waist as he rests him against the sink. “Can you hold yourself up, just a moment, darling. Just so I can get the sonic going and help you get your leggings off?”

Anakin nods once, moves to brace his hands behind himself carefully, and it’s only once Obi-wan sees he isn’t about to topple over that he finally moves. First, he flicks on the sonic — knows had Anakin been in his right mind he would have razzed him about the excess use of the force to do so — then sinks down to his knees, reaches up and gently pulls the soft cotton leggings down, going slow and careful as he does.

He frowns, watching the way Obi-wan adverts his eyes and doesn’t look at Anakin once he’s fully naked. _Oh,_ he thinks _, oh, of course Obi-wan doesn’t want to look at him, doesn’t want to touch him with the proof of his failure is all over his body in bruises and scrapes_.

Of course Obi-wan wouldn’t want to touch him when his failure is bared for all to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please know while this chapter delivered on the angst (I hope in a more soft way) the next chapter will be focused on the fluff and smut!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
